


Family

by Silver Sphere (amoris_amoris)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, everybody is happy and everything is fine, the happy end they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoris_amoris/pseuds/Silver%20Sphere
Summary: “Family, pack your bags,” says Lito. Daniela looks up from the strawberry that she’s been carefully whirling around in her cocktail glass. Hernando pushes up his glasses.“Where are we going?” he asks.“A wedding,” Lito answers with a grin. “I think it’s time you meet some friends of mine.”---The cluster gets together for Nomi and Amanita's wedding. All is well.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be over this show. So here is the happy ending these babies deserve.

“Family, pack your bags,” says Lito. Daniela looks up from the strawberry that she’s been carefully whirling around in her cocktail glass. Hernando pushes up his glasses.  
“Where are we going?” he asks.  
“A wedding,” Lito answers with a grin. “I think it’s time you meet some friends of mine.”

Will and Riley walk into Nomi’s apartment hand in hand. Riley’s belly is round and sticks forward proudly. Will, although dressed in civilian clothes, wears his badge in his pocket, always close at hand.  
“Special agent Gorski,” Nomi smiles at him. “Welcome to San Francisco.”  
“So you’re doing the show next week?” Amanita asks Riley excitedly.  
“Yeah,” she answers. “It’s gonna be a big party, I think.”  
“As long as you’re still playing at our wedding,” Nomi chimes in, as she pulls her fiancée close for a kiss. 

“She gets the food from the red container in the morning,” Sun says, “and from the blue one in the evening.” She kneels down to wrap her arms around her dog’s neck once again. “And remember to walk her…”  
“… at least two times a day. I know,” Mun smiles. He’s still leaning on a crutch, but in his own words, the doctors ‘stitched him up quite nicely’. Sun has kissed the scar on his stomach a thousand times already. Yes, it had hurt, he’d said, but it was nothing compared to the beatings he’d gotten from her. And he didn’t mind a bit of pain.  
“Have fun,” he says as he hands her her bag. “You’ll look lovely that dress.”  
She casts a small smile at her detective. “Take care, okay?”  
“Of course.” He leans in and kisses her. “Say hi to your friends from me.”  
She kisses him back, ignoring those same friends who are cheering on her behind his back. 

“Nice suit!” Lito tells Capheus, who pulls on his jacket a bit anxiously.  
“You think so? Zakia picked it out with my mother, but I thought it might be a little too flashy…”  
“Not at all,” Lito assures, and behind him, Daniela winks at Capheus.  
“Don’t worry, it really is a lovely colour on you,” she whispers to him as Lito turns to greet the others. Amanita joins them.  
“You’re the driver, right?” she asks him. “Wanna go for a ride on my bike?”  
“Is that even a question?” he answers. 

Capheus has returned from riding Amanita’s bike, and now Amanita is taking Daniela on the backseat for a tour through the city. Soon he and Nomi and caught up in a lively discussion about the upcoming election and his campaign plans, and while they’re chiming in mentally now and then, the others are too busy rummaging through Nomi’s liquor cabinet to really pay attention. Lito has decided it is time to give Sun a real-life lesson in cocktail mixing, and Hernando and Will are happy to try out their creations. Riley sticks to just water while she checks out Amanita’s vintage record collection, but shares the pleasant fuzziness of mind with the others. After a while, when Lito and Sun have started dancing to the tunes of 70’s disco and Lito pulls Hernando closer, Will and Riley sneak off through the back door. 

“So tell me again,” Hernando asks, his glasses in one hand and a sidecar in the other, “you see through each other's eyes, and hear each other's voices?”  
“It seems like that, yes,” Sun answers, stretched out on the sofa.  
“Sometimes we take over each other's bodies,” Capheus adds, leaning on the backrest above her. “Like you did when you helped me fight.”  
“And do you remember that at all? Or is it like a blackout?”  
“It’s more like you’re watching from the side,” Capheus says. Hernando taps his lip.  
“So like you’re watching a movie with yourself in it?”  
Lito turns his head while continuing waltzing Daniela through Nomi’s living room.  
“Exactly!” he and Capheus say at the same time. 

Kala and Wolfgang are the last ones to arrive. It was tricky to get Wolfgang through the airport security, what with the German police still after him, but Nomi’s fake passport and Lito’s acting had gotten him through it relatively smoothly. And now he looks just like any other tourist, with his sunglasses and his clothes unfit for the hot Californian summer. Kala is dressed more appropriately, but although she greets everyone with a smile, the others do notice the melancholy in the back of her mind.  
“Rajan’s trial was a few days ago. He’s been convicted of large-scale corruption,” Nomi whispers to Amanita when she sees her questioning look.  
“I guess I’m attracted to criminals,” Kala sighs when she hears them, but Wolfgang shakes his head.  
“No, they’re attracted to you. There’s a difference.”  
“He did finally sign the divorce papers though,” Kala says, and holds her lover’s hand a little tighter.  
“Oh, that’s great news!” Riley exclaims. “Congratulations!”  
“I thought I felt you two celebrate back in Paris,” Lito winks at Wolfgang. The two men shake hands and pull each other close, patting the other’s shoulder.  
“Good to see you again, brother,” Lito says. Wolfgang gives him that rare smile, reserved just for his cluster- and Felix, who follows behind them dragging an enormous suitcase.  
“Ameeeeericaaa!!” he shouts, flashing a peace sign at the group. “Fuck yeah!”  
“That is the ugliest Hawaii shirt I have ever seen,” Daniela whispers to Hernando.  
“I like him already,” he answers. 

“Diego couldn’t come?” Amanita asks Will.  
“Nah, too busy. He’s really looking forward to becoming a godfather, though,” he smiles, casting a tender look at Riley’s swollen belly.  
“I’m so happy for you guys,” Amanita smiles. “What about your girlfriend, Capheus?” she asks. “What was her name again?”  
“Zakia,” he answers. “No, she had to work, too. I’m sure she would have loved to meet you.”  
“Well, we _are_ planning a really big honeymoon,” Amanita grins. “And I’ve always wanted to visit Kenya. One of my dads’s from there, you know. I’ll introduce you at the wedding.”  
Then they’re distracted by Daniela, who has gotten hold of Sun’s phone to peek at the dog pictures Mun just sent her.  
“He also sent a selfie! Oh gosh, he really is super cute!”  
She manages to reach the other end of the room before Sun tackles her. 

The day of the wedding is windy but sunny. Rows of white chairs stand on a grass field, with big tables full of food to each side. Riley, of course, is in charge of the music. Lito takes care of the booze. Nomi is a fairytale princess with glasses, all white lace and curled hair and make-up that Daniela has spent a considerable amount of time on. Her mother is not there, but her sister carries the train of her dress and her dad walks her proudly to the front of the field, where, in the shadow of a large tree, Bug stands behind a cathedra in a suit that is somehow both too big and too short for him. Then Amanita walks up, her hand on her mother’s arm and her dads behind her. She’s a flowery whirlwind of colours and her skirt billows in the wind.  
Nomi turns around to see her approach, and tears well up in her eyes. Her glasses get foggy and she takes them off, and when Amanita reaches her she pulls her close and kisses her.  
“I love you so much,” she whispers, half sobbing, but Bug clears his throat.  
“You’re supposed to wait until after I’m done talking, you know,” he says. The two women release each other with slightly guilty smiles.  
“Sorry buddy,” Nomi says, and wipes her eyes. “Please, continue.”

Bug delivers a beautiful speech and when Nomi and Amanita kiss again at the end of it, now as wife and wife, not a cheek in the audience is still dry.  
Lito is literally sobbing, leaning on Hernando’s shoulder while only being able to stammer how beautiful it all is. Sun rubs her nose quietly and smiles. Kala and Riley pull Nomi in for a big hug, Will high-fives her, while Daniela jumps up and down in excitement. Capheus can not stop grinning. Wolfgang and Felix come back from wherever they had snuck off to, carrying an enormous bottle of champagne.  
“To the happy couple!” Felix shouts and the bottle pops, pouring sweet-smelling bubbling liquid over all of them. Then there is cake and music and more drinks, and dancing and tears and laughter, and Jonas pops up to congratulate them before disappearing again just as quickly, and Nomi’s dad tells her how happy he is for her and she cries again.  
It gets dark and the cluster dances and sings and kisses, and they’re sharing even though they don’t have to because they’re _actually there_ , but just because it makes everything feel so much more intense. Every one of them feels Riley’s baby kick. Every one of them kisses Amanita. Every one of them takes a shot off Hernando’s stomach. Every one of them hugs every one of them. Every one of them is careless and free and happy, and it’s just absolutely _perfect_.


End file.
